Sonic Discovers Something Unusual
by KingRaikou2
Summary: Sonic makes an astonishing discovery about Amy while walking in the Green Hill Zone. He learns that Amy is not what he always thought she was. Could this discovery be all true, or not? Rated T for content that might be unsuitable for younger readers.


A Short Sonic Fic: Sonic sees something unnatural

One day, in Green Hill Zone, Sonic was moving around, when he spotted Amy from behind some bushes. She was moving towards a mountain wall.

"Open!" she said calmly. A door appeared on the mountain wall she was staring at, and it opened. Some woodland creatures came out of it.

"What is this?" Sonic asked, quietly, so Amy couldn't hear him.

The animals pulled out some combs and screwdrivers. One of the woodland creatures was a fox with one tail, and the other was a wolf.

Sonic gasped quietly.

The animals gave Amy a back rub, and then combed her hair. Then, a third woodland creature came out of nowhere. It was a beaver. It took the wolf's screwdriver, and then it put it on Amy's exposed back, and turned it clockwise.

Sonic kept watching. _What am I seeing? _he thought.

Some flesh from Amy's back came off of her, in the form of a square. In place of where that part of her flesh was, something unnatural was exposed. What Sonic saw was no illusion. Underneath Amy's skin was platinum metal with a peculiar slot on it.

Sonic was in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw, as the fox inserted a microchip into the slot on Amy's exposed metal back.

_I should've guessed a long time ago! _Sonic thought loudly. He quickly ran to a spot under a palm tree where nobody could hear him. "I don't believe it. Amy was never what I thought she was." he said to himself in astonishment. "Amy, an animatronic. She was an animatronic all this time!"

Suddenly, he remembered there was a curious emblem on the back of the beaver. He remembered it resembled a bald man with a circular head and a large mustache.

He snapped his fingers. "Those were Eggman's workers!" he said. "Amy is one of Eggman's Super Powerful Robots! I gotta let Tails know!"

"Hey, Sonic!" A voice was heard before Sonic could rush to Tails' workshop. It made Sonic jump. It was Amy Rose, who was right next to the blue blur.

"Oh, um, hey, uh, Amy." Sonic stuttered.

"I just came over to ask you something." she said, sweetly, with an alluring sparkle in her eyes.

Sonic was sweating, blushing at the sight of her face.

"Oh, Sonic. You silly goose." Amy laughed. "Now, my question. Do you think i'm attractive? Like, in a sense that you think i'm alright, and a good person or hedgehog to you?"

"What? Find you attractive!" Sonic's jaw dropped.

"C'mon, don't be shy to admit it." Amy giggled. "C'mon, I want to hear the words 'I Sonic the Hedgehog, find Amy Rose, the most beautiful and most attractive living thing on this planet!' come from that mouth of yours." She rubbed her hands against Sonic's chest while her eyes were half shut and she was making a mischeivous grin. Her smile was looking very sexy.

Sonic was sweating really hard, thinking of an answer that wouldn't hurt Amy. "OK, Amy... I think you are actually quite pretty." he said nervously. "Now, I have to go."

Sonic tried to run off to Tails' place, but Amy pulled on him and stopped him.

"Not so fast." she said, softly. "Come with me." She then pulled Sonic over to a bed of grass that was nearby. She quickly threw Sonic on it.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, curiously. Amy then jumped on top of him and gazed at him with that irresistably beautiful smile.

Amy giggled. "Silly, i'm going to give you the Rose Blessing." she said seductively, staring down at Sonic's bugged out eyes.

She then put her lips where Sonic's mouth was. She gave Sonic a smooch, which paralyzed Sonic and he felt like he was stuck on the grass bed. Suddenly, some metal came out from behind Amy. It was a metallic tail with a venomous looking spike on the end, but it was not coming from a robot that was sneaking up on Amy, it was coming out from under Amy's dress. It looked like it was going to aim at Sonic, and he didn't notice it. Suddenly, a noise was heard in the bushes, and the tail retracted back into Amy's dress.

It was Tails, who was holding a screwdriver. He noticed Amy was pinning down Sonic on a grass bed. "Amy? What are you doing!" he questioned in shock.

Amy turned to Tails. "Sonic and I are finally being lovers." she said in a soothing voice while covering Sonic's mouth with her hands. Sonic tried to say something, but his voice was too muffled up by Amy's hands for him to sound clear.

Tails started panicking. "I got to get back to my workshop and get my camera!" he muttered, running in the opposite direction. Something fell from the bag he was holding, as he ran off. It was a screw driver. This gave Sonic an idea.

"Amy?" Sonic politely asked.

"Yes, my honey hog?" Amy said, in the sweetest voice that Sonic had ever heard.

"Can I give you a back rub, my... darling." he said nervously.

Amy just simply nodded with that seductive look on her face again, and he let Sonic get up. She laid down on the grass bed on the front of her body. She closed her eyes, waiting for a nice rub on her exposed pink back.

Sonic picked up the screwdriver that Tails left behind, and he layed his knees on the grass bed. He quietly poked the screwdriver into Amy's back, and that square of flesh came off, just like before. He looked at the slot in the square of platinum metal, and he found a tiny switch on it. He poked the switch with the screw driver, and the microchip that Eggman's Workers put inside of the slot before came out. Sonic took the chip out.

"Please give me a nice rub, hun." Amy softly said, with her eyes still closed.

Sonic found another switch on Amy's exposed metallic body. It was red, and it was next to a tiny blue switch. Sonic poked the red switch with the screwdriver, and he inserted the chip back into Amy's slot, but this time, it was put in while flipped over. He then proceeded to give Amy a nice back rub.

When he was done, Amy sighed with satisfaction.

"Oh, that was so good." said Amy, making a joyful moan. She then turned to Sonic, and the two stood up. "Thanks my sugar cookie. That was nice." She then put her arm around Sonic and gave him a smooch to his mouth when he least expected it. "Hope we have a time like that again sometime." She made that alluring smile once again. Suddenly, smoke and sparks started coming out of her barely visible neck, and she started making sounds that one would hear coming from a malfunctioning computer, and her head began to rattle erratically.

"Oh jeez..." Sonic murmured in panic.

Then, Amy's head did a 180 degree turn, the back of her head showing at the front of her body. Electricity bolts unleashed from her entire body, and her head did another 180 degree turn, her face showing at the front again, but this time, her iris' were red. That sexy, mischeivous smile was replaced by an evil scowl.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you made a big mistake opposing the Eggman Empire." she yelled evilly. "I will be the one to finally destroy you!" That metallic tail extended from under her dress again, and the spike on the end of it struck Sonic, paralyzing him.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me you were an animatronic...working for Eggman?" Sonic gargled.

Instead of answering, Amy grabbed Sonic by his neck and pushed him up against a tree, as her metallic tail retracted back into her dress.

"When i'm done with you, I will get Eggman's promotion, and I will overthrow him, and control not just all the living creatures on this planet, but the Eggman Empire as well." she said, her voice now sounding robotic.

"No!" Sonic hacked, trying to break loose.

Amy proceeded to breathe a gas-like substance from her mouth, which made Sonic unable to struggle, and calmed his spirit. Amy then made that sexy smile once again, but it looked terrifying, now that Amy had red eyes. Unexpectedly, two, tiny twin machine gun barrels extended out of Amy's chest, and they pointed at Sonic, and they blew out fire in Sonic's face, charring him. Sonic proceeded to scream in agony.

Tails then happened to come along, only to scream in horror. Suddenly, Tails started saying something unusual.

"Sonic, wake up!" he cried. "Sonic, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up now!"

All of a sudden, Sonic was in his house, in his bed, with a book covering his face.

"Sonic, wake up! It's time for the mission we were assigned Yesterday." Tails said excitedly next to Sonic.

Sonic awoke with his body rising up quicker than one can say "Spin Ball!"

"Tails, Amy is one of Eggman's robots!" he yelled in panic. "She's evil! If you don't get out of here, she'll kill you t-" he realized he was in his bedroom. "Hey, wait a minute, what happened?"

Tails look confused. "Amy? Eggman Robot? Evil?" the two-tailed friend questioned. He then laughed. "You must of been having a nightmare, old buddy."

"Oh, so the whole thing was just a bad dream?" he asked himself. "If that's the case, then nomore Chili Dogs before bedtime for me." He then noticed Amy was right beside him on the other side of the bed, and he jumped. "Amy, are you one of Eggman's evil killer robots!" he asked loudly.

She just giggled. "Somebody has been eating too many of those dogs." she said, sweetly. "Don't worry, Sonic. It was all a nightmare, i'll make you something to eat."

"I saw you, you tried to make out with me, you had a robotic tail that came out from your dress, you have platinum metal underneath your skin, you had flamethrowers coming out of your boo-"

"Relax, Sonic." said Tails. "Now, get out of bed and let's get us something nice to eat, okay?" he and Amy ran off.

Sonic was confused. Never before did he have such an unusual dream. Why did he have such a dream? What meaning did it have? It was a mystery that he couldn't figure out, and he guaranteed that he would NEVER figure it out. But in the end, he felt it was best left unsolved and forgotten. He followed Tails and Amy downstairs.

When he got downstairs, Amy ran up to him, and put her mouth up to his ear.

"Let me tell you this." Amy said, with a smile. "If I was an Eggman robot, I would let you know, because I can't lie." she then smooched him on the cheek when he least expected it. Sonic rubbed where Amy kissed him while his face glowed red. Finally, he just stared at Amy and smiled. Amy looked back at him, and she smiled, too.

The End.

Well, that's that. Please tell me what you thought of this story in your review.


End file.
